Black Bird
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: After the war, the espada-turned humans and shinigami live together peacefully due to the the destruction of the Hogyoku. But will Grimmjow's feelings for Ichigo being put to the test as a new enemy strives to destroy Karakura and take Ichigo with him!
1. Chapter 1

1**Another GrimmIchi! Kami I hope this comes out great, because seriously, this idea has been gnawing at the back of my brain since January. Please do not flame me for this is my first ever successful yaoi...**

**Summary: After the Winter War with Aizen, Grimmjow and the rest of the espada are resurrected and turned human due to the Hoguyoku being broken. Now they live in Karakura peacefully. But Grimmjow, who has begun falling for Ichigo is confused on how he really feels. But with a new powerful enemy who has come to Karakura and threatens to destroy human kind. But what happens when Ichigo has caught his attention and decides to take him to rule along side him as his mate, will Grimmjow's love be put to the test?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, swearing, and slight OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I, Satsugai Tenma, does not have authorization to own Bleach. Fuck that, if I can't own that I can at least own this fanfiction and call it my own.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

Regular P.O.V

"Move yer ass out of the bathroom or I'll fuckin' do it mehself." a grouchy baritone voice growled on the other side of the wooden door acting as barrier. Ichigo, who was in the midst of brushing his teeth, stopped. But then he shrugged like it was nothing, and continued what he was doing. Grimmjow growled, clearly annoyed at the carrot top who has hogging the bathroom. Grimmjow had a 'little problem' that needed to be taken care of, and the stubborn red head was the cause and problem of it all. _It's his fucking fault, if it ain't for him, I wouldn't have a freaking tent in my pants every morning. Not to fucking mention he uses the bathroom for what, like 5 hours! _Grimmjow, who was about to kick the door down out of total frustration, halted when the door squeaked open, and Ichigo stepped out, wearing a white tank top and his black pajama bottom. He passed by Grimmjow and smirked.

"You can use it now." Grimmjow scowled at the retreating red head, but remembered he had to take care of something and slammed the door.

It had been over a year after the war with Aizen, and most of the espada were resurrected due to the Hoguyoku being destroyed. But with the spirit sphere gone, that had turned the arrancar into humans. With a bit of confusion and misunderstandings, the espada quickly settled down into the regular community of what Karakura was. Grimmjow stayed with Ichigo, Szayel lived with a unwillingly Uryu, Ulquiorra had decided on his own that he live with Orihime for the time being, Starrk, Harribel, and Nnoritora had found a place of their own. Everyone was equally in peace, save for a couple of arguments that had gone out of hand.

Grimmjow, who has been staying with Ichigo, has been recently experiencing these odd feelings towards the shinigami. Ever since he was turned human, he's had trouble with these new feelings, unlike being a arrancar, a hollow with no heart, being a living breathing human was a whole new world to Grimmjow. The way he looked at Ichigo was definitely different, he didn't find the shinigami a piece of trash anymore, or just a sparing partner. He even found the boy to be beautiful, his soft orange hair, barely shadowing those shining fiery amber eyes that even had a few golden flecks in there, high cheekbones, smooth tan skin, and thin lips made up what Grimmjow saw as Ichigo Kurosaki. Sometimes when they joked around, he got to see that dazzling smile and maybe hear his soft chuckle or a full-blown laugh that was a sweet melody as if.

Grimmjow shook his head, his cyan ruffled hair strands stubbornly fell upon his ruggedly handsome face. _What the hell was that? Was I thinking of him again? I have to stop daydreaming dammit! _Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Of all the fuckin' people..." Grimmjow muttered. He exited the bathroom and got dressed in a white wife beater and black jeans. He trudged down the steps and went into the empty kitchen. He poured himself some coffee and sat down on of the chairs and grunted. After a few moments of dead silence, he tuned out everything else but the chirping of the birds outside.

"Hey Grimmjow." a baritone voice from behind called. Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his seat if it weren't for him holding a cup of steaming hot coffee. He definitely did _not_ want that to spill onto him. He jerked his head towards the intruder of his peaceful silence and glared. Ichigo stood with one hand in his jean pocket while the other lay softly on the other side.

"What?" Grimmjow muttered, his scowl ever present on his face. Ichigo walked closer, and passed by Grimmjow to grab a mug. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate wafted into Grimmjow's nose, his senses were heightened after becoming human. _Damn...the kid smells really fucking good..._ Grimmjow broke out his smell induced haze when Ichigo plopped down across from him and took a sip of his coffee.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ichigo began, and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow truly interested in what the shinigami was going to ask him.

"Sure shoot." Grimmjow said as he took another swig of his coffee, successfully burning his tongue in the process. He hissed in pain, and heard Ichigo softly chuckle at his act of stupidity. Grimmjow's eyes softened when he saw Ichigo laughing, his usual trademark scowl wasn't present and he looked a lot better that way. But remembering to put on his usual facade, he quickly covered up the calm expression and glared at him.

"Alright, I've been feeling this odd spiritual pressure since yesterday, it's not like it's threatening or anything, just really odd in a creepy kind of way. Have you felt it too?" Ichigo asked with a worried expression. Grimmjow frowned. He had detected a spiritual pressure unknown to him enter Karakura yesterday, but he just shrugged it off as being paranoid. The feeling didn't quite feel right though, it didn't feel like any other human spiritual pressure, nor shinigami.

"Yeah I've felt it, but it ain't something I've felt before ever, and it feels pretty damn weird. You know I–" Grimmjow is cut off by a large crash outside, that shakes the house, making things fall off shelves, and chairs to topple. Ichigo frowns and gets up and dashes toward the door, Grimmjow right behind him. The make it outside, scanning the area for any damage. They both notice a cloud of smoke in front of them, a dark figure slowing appearing from there.

"Tsk tsk, I didn't mean to make such a ruckus, I apologize for that." the figure spoke, and the smoke slowly dissipating. The figure clacked towards them, once the smoke finally cleared, it revealed a tall lithe man with black hair tied in a long ponytail, pale ebony skin, a scar running down the right side of his face, cold coal-colored eyes stared lazily at them, and thin lips pulled into a all-knowing smirk. He wore black trousers and a crisp white shirt with black Italian leather shoes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo scowled, waiting for an answer. It never came, the man appeared behind Grimmjow slashed with a sword they hadn't seen him hold before, and Grimmjow barely dodged it before it cleaved his left arm. He cursed and turned back, awaiting the next move.

"Such ignorant things, using profanities, how uncivilized." Grimmjow couldn't identify where the voice was coming from. This time a slash was added to his arm effectively, leaving a big gash on his right arm blood spilled out of the fresh wound. Grimmjow hissed and grabbed the arm, trying to stop the bleeding by adding pressure to the wound. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he went over to Grimmjow, who's breathing had become labored.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow, are you okay?" Ichigo screamed, this wasn't good, since Grimmjow was human now, that meant he was defenseless otherwise. He was any other human being that could die from a wound like that if he didn't get treated soon. Grimmjow winced, but nodded.

"I'll be fine, be you better be careful. That fuckin' bastard is still around here somewhere, keep your guard up." Grimmjow groaned, his arm dripping with crimson liquid. Ichigo frowned, and took out the small green pill that he took out of Kon this morning. He swallowed it and his shinigami self came out, and Kon awakened.

"Oi Ichigo! What the hell is going on?" Kon yelled. Ichigo turned around to face him.

"Kon! Take Grimmjow away from here! Take him to Urahara, he needs medical treatment now!" Ichigo ordered. Kon gasped and turned around to look, seeing Grimmjow know on one knee, panting, blood endlessly flowing from his arm.

"HURRY!" Ichigo yelled. Kon nodded quickly and ran over to Grimmjow, who at this point was unconscious. He carried his body with ease over his shoulder, and looked back at Ichigo once more before leaving. Once he left, Ichigo sighed. _At least I got Grimmjow away from here, he can't fight at all in his state. Now to get back at the task at hand. _Ichigo frowned and looked around for the man. After a year, Ichigo was able to attain a higher level of fighting from training with his father, so whenever he transformed, he would be in his bankai immediately. He raised Tensa Zangetsu in front of him and scowled.

"Show yourself. There's no need to hide, the fight's gonna be just you and me. And I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friend." Ichigo said as he gripped the hilt tighter. He heard chuckling all around him, but he didn't know where to attack, apparently he had hid his spiritual pressure.

"So you're the great substitute shinigami that everyone in Seireitei knows hmm? You deem to be more of a big talker than a fighter to me. How about you put your sword where your mouth is?" the sword swung down from above Ichigo's head. Ichigo blocked the sword with Tensa with ease and swung him off. He shunpoed away and raised his sword again.

"Hmm, not bad, you're strong and fast, I'll give you that. But.." a black blob formed and began shooting small projectiles towards Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attacks easily, but his eyes widened when he say what they were.

_Black bird feathers?_ Suddenly the attacks came heavier, and all the feathers that had fallen limp behind him began to merge and form into something. A figure began forming, and soon appeared the man. He smiled with a cold grin. He raised his sword and slashed Ichigo on the back of his arm. Ichigo yelled in pain, grabbing his arm.

"...can you be able to evade _all _my attacks?" the man smiled evilly. Ichigo flashed-stepped away from him quickly, and reappeared somewhere farther, catching his breathe, he growled.

"This isn't going anywhere, if I keep on standing around like this, I might end up dead!" Ichigo panted. Black feathers flow around the air as the breeze picks them up. One falls silently on Ichigo's shoulder, and he frowns. The bleeding on his arm has stopped, but it still hurt like hell. Ichigo raised his bloodied hand to take the feather off, and he examined it. _When these attacked me, they were like mini daggers, but after I cut them and blocked them, they turned back to regular old bird feathers. Also, when they were destroyed under my feet, he was able to form out of the scattered bird feathers. So it seems his power is to manipulate these feathers..._

"Hmm, so it seems you have discovered what my powers are. That is impressive, while in the heat of battle, you are still able to deceiver the enemies abilities. Perhaps you might be of use to me after all." Ichigo frowned. _What does he mean by that? _The man appeared in front of him and smiled. Ichigo froze, his body couldn't move for some reason. The strange man grabbed his hand and kissed it, and smiled once more.

"Until then, oh, and you may call me Tsukishira." he dissolved into black feathers and quickly disappears as the feathers are blown by the wind. Ichigo blinks, finally able to move, moves his hand up, and opens up his fist to reveal a black feather in his hand.

"Tsukishira..." Ichigo said slowly as his mind began to haze. Then the world turned black.

* * *

**DEAR KAMI THAT FELT LIKE I TOOK FOREVER ON THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU! WITHOUT REVIEWS, I'M A USELESS BEGGAR, PLEASE REVIEW AND SUPPORT TO HELP OUT THE JAPAN DISASTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N: Hello everyone, I was so pleased with the results that everyone liked **_**Black Bird **_**so much! :D Thanks to all of you for supporting me, I will continue to satisfy you all with my writing.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, swearing, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach...unfortunately I can't murder Tite, **_**so **_**might as well just write about my dreams that want to become a reality in Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo slowly awakened, his chocolate brown eyes half lidded from exhaustion. He slowly looked around his surroundings, there right beside him were the worried faces of Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, and Renji. He sluggishly propped his left arm down on the bed to get himself up into a sitting position, wincing when a sharp pain went up his arm.

"Agh...damn it." Ichigo hissed as he clutched his arm.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime said first, her big doe-gray eyes shining with deep concern. She sniffled, her nose and eyes red from crying.

"Yeah...Inoue, why are you crying? You know I'll be alright, so you have nothing to worry about." Ichigo said with a confused expression. Orihime shook her head, her auburn hair swishing.

"It's not you I'm worried about Kurosaki-kun. But...I'm worried for Grimmjow-san...he lost a lot of blood...especially in a human body...I'm just not sure if he can make it..." Orihime sniffed again and wiped her right eye with a pink cashmere sleeve.

"I did all I could with Santen Kisshun...but for some reason his injuries were somewhat rebellious to my power...so it didn't allow me to fully heal him. I...I'm really confused Kurosaki-kun. Who were you fighting that could cause such damage?" Orihime questioned. Ichigo blinked, trying to remember who but his mind was blank at the mention of it. Orihime noticed Ichigo's hesitance, and looked at him with a worried expression.

"...I honestly don't remember anything...I want to remember but my mind goes blank at the memory." Ichigo answered as he closed his eyes and threaded a hand through his orange locks. But his eyes snapped open suddenly, brown eyes shining and eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's Grimmjow? Can I see him?" Ichigo asked slowly. Orihime nodded and stood.

"He's right behind this door. Follow me." she placed her hand on the knob and turned, stepping inside. Ichigo quickly followed, and his eyes widened as he saw the sight before him.

Grimmjow was lying on the bed, his whole left arm covered in bandages, and stitches on his shoulder. He was breathing calmly, his chest slowing rising up and down, his face which usually held a tight frown was lightened into a small scowl. A blood bag was going through an IV into his other arm, along with another bag of saline water. Ichigo felt his heart clench at the sight. He went over to Grimmjow's side and sat down on a chair that was provided there.

"Grimmjow...you idiot..." Ichigo mumbled. Orihime looked at the scene in front of her, and smiled sadly. It was like watching two lovers, one who was terribly injured and unconscious while the other who sat at the side of the bed with a solemn look on their face, wishing they could've done something to prevent what had happened. She left, wanting to leave the two in peace.

"You shouldn't have even been outside when a enemy is there, you're human now damn it, why didn't I stop you then?" Ichigo said as he kept on talking to an unconscious Grimmjow. Ichigo was dealing with his own personal emotions, why did he feel bad when Grimmjow got hurt?, why was he even worried in the first place?, Grimmjow and him had always quarreled, but besides from fighting and arguing, the substitute shinigami really had no feelings toward the ex-espada besides minor hate and anger. So why was he so worked up when he saw Grimmjow like this? Dear Kami he couldn't even understand his _own _emotions.

"_We'll meet again, my dear..." _

Ichigo stopped everything as the voice rung in his head. The sound was smooth, like silk running across your fingers, and it was so dark that made Ichigo shudder inwardly. _W-What the fuck was that just now? _Ichigo felt his blood run cold as he thought about the sound. Wind suddenly blew the windows open, curtains flying sideways, as the heavy wind blow towards Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo shielded himself with his arms as the force of the wind almost made him topple over his chair. _What the hell? What kind of wind is this, I've never felt such strong winds! _Ichigo thought to himself, but his tea-colored eyes widened as he felt something soft and gentle brush against his cheek. Once the wind stopped, he let his arms slowly fall back to his sides. He gasped as he saw what was around him.

* * *

Black bird feathers.

"What..?" was all Ichigo could say, he was confused beyond belief. He heard something at the window again, then he looked up with a startled face. It was a black bird, not a crow at all, with its shiny black wings, round and pointed beak, feet and talons that were a purple color, a long red feather trailed down its backside and even fell off and continued to trail down wards, but ruby-colored eyes that shone in the sunlight was the thing that had Ichigo captivated. It tweeted, a sweet, intoxicating melody compared to any other bird in the world. Ichigo was in a deep trance, all his attention directed towards the magnificent bird. He was so engrossed he didn't even notice that Grimmjow had slowly began regaining consciousness. His aqua blue eyes looked sluggishly around his surroundings, and groaned in pain.

He blinked in confusion as he felt a presence beside him. He looked over and saw Ichigo. But he was looking at something else, so Grimmjow's eyes wandered to where his strawberry's attention was at. He just looked at with a blank look. It was just a fucking weird looking black crow. He turned back to face Ichigo, and he slowly tried sitting up, supporting himself with his uninjured arm. Once he sat in a comfortable position, he frowned at the substitute shinigami, who was still staring at the bird.

"...Oi Kurosaki." Grimmjow called out, trying to get his attention. But nothing, no recognition at all from the red-head. Grimmjow huffed, then waved his free hand in front of Ichigo's face. Still nothing. Grimmjow growled, he was getting sick of this shit. He grabbed the pillow he was sleeping on and glared at the bird.

"Take this ya feather freak!" Grimmjow threw the pillow at the bird as hard as he could. The pillow hit something, but not the bird. In fact the pillow hit something near the bird that was invisible and made it bounce back and fall uselessly on the floor, but not just that, suddenly the pillow turned to dust. Grimmjow blanched. _Did I just see what I think I fuckin' saw? _Grimmjow sat there baffled.

"The fuck...did that bird just use a fuckin' death shield?" Grimmjow yelled to no one in particular. Then he heard something creak behind him, and he turned his head towards to find Ichigo was getting up. Grimmjow sighed a sigh of relief.

"Kurosaki! God dammit I thought you went brain dead or something! Oi are you listening?" Grimmjow continued to shout at Ichigo, getting no response. His arm went to his face, gripping his chin, making his head turn towards Grimmjow.

"HEY! I SAID CAN YOU HE–" Grimmjow stops himself as he takes a good look at Ichigo's face. His scowl still present, his lips were pulled into a line...but his eyes were definitely different. Instead of his usual shining tea-colored eyes that sparked with fire and life, his eyes were a just a complete dark brown, eyes completely devoid of any emotion. Grimmjow was so shocked he let go of Ichigo's chin. Now released, Ichigo stood up completely and began walking towards the black bird like nothing had happened.

"Ichigo! Hey! Get away from that bird!" Grimmjow screamed. He tsked when the boy obviously didn't answer, so he threw the blanket that was covering him onto the floor, he got up to his feet, wincing when his feet met the cold wooden floor. He quickly shook it off as he noticed Ichigo was just a few inches from the bird, so he quickly stomped over there as fast as he could while injured. Ichigo's hand reached out, and Grimmjow cursed. _I won't fuckin' make it! Damn it! _The bird looked up, staring at the hand extending towards it gingerly. It tweeted again, its ruby eyes fixated upon Ichigo's face now. Ichigo petted the bird with a gentle pat, and the bird immediately rubbing its head against his palm, tweeting softly as it closes its eyes. Grimmjow stops, the shield apparently not working on Ichigo.

"See how gentle he is? Here I thought he was just a foul-mouthed brute like you. That just makes him all the more interesting." a chilling voice behind Grimmjow chuckled. Grimmjow immediately stiffened, remembering the voice that almost killed him yesterday. He turned to face Tsukishira, who was smiling at Ichigo. Grimmjow growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And what have you done to Kurosaki?" Grimmjow hissed with venom. Tsukishira merely smiled wider, the smile making Grimmjow feel cold all over.

"My being here is none of your business. And I haven't done anything to _Ichigo-kun_ at all." Tsukishira answered. Grimmjow frowned. He didn't like the way he said Ichigo's name, it sounded deep with possessiveness and something else he couldn't identify.

"Really? Then why the hell is he acting like he's in some damn trance?" Grimmjow growled.

"It's because he is under the spell of my magnificent creature, he understood and loved the beauty unlike most people, unlike you, who was quick to judge its beauty and therefore the spell did not work on a barbarian such as yourself. Once under the spell, nothing else is heard but the bird, nothing else is seen but the bird. That is why he cannot hear you. Can your minuscule brain register that?" Tsukishira sneered. Grimmjow scoffed. This guy was just so full of himself, just like Aizen, who thought everyone should bend to his will and consider him a God. Ridiculous.

"Sure, whatever floats your fuckin' boat. I don't care about the bird and its fuckin' beauty, just let Ichigo out of that damn trance!" Grimmjow shouted at the man. His patience was wearing thin, but he couldn't do anything about it, he was human now and from what happened before, he definitely couldn't defeat him in his state.

"I'm afraid I cannot control that. But I can control_ him_. Come here pet." Tsukishira grinned evilly as he raised a hand, beckoning the shinigami. Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo who stopped petting the bird, and looked at Tsukishira. He walked over to Tsukishira and stood in front of him, awaiting for more orders like a servant. Grimmjow growled, how dare he control Ichigo like this? Tsukishira looked down upon Ichigo and pet his head, much like what Ichigo had been doing with the bird.

"You know, now that I have noticed..." Tsukishira stopped petting Ichigo and gripped Ichigo's chin. Lifting his face towards his own.

"...You are quite a beauty. Much like my birds, not many people notice you I bet, poor thing." Tsukishira cooed as he stroked Ichigo's cheek. Grimmjow twitched as pain came from his heart. _He_ noticed Ichigo's beauty before this bastard ever did. Hell, he even noticed when he first fought him when he was still an arrancar. He had just been too much of a pussy to ever tell it to the substitute shinigami out loud. Grimmjow was suddenly brought back to reality from his thinking as he heard a groan. Grimmjow twisted his head back to Ichigo, who was being held in an embrace by Tsukishira, his arms around Ichigo's waist, and Ichigo's back touching Tsukishira's chest. Grimmjow growled deeply at this.

"Unh...Grimm?" tea-colored eyes shining with drowsiness looking straight at him. Grimmjow felt his heart go at ease, at least he wasn't in the trance anymore. But Ichigo suddenly gasped. Finally noticing the arms around him.

"Let me go bastard! Who the hell is behind me? Answer me damn–" Ichigo screamed while he struggled, but was stopped by chuckling.

"I've missed you dear. Have you missed me?" Ichigo froze. _That voice..._Ichigo gulped. He turned his head a little so he could see the persons face. Ichigo's blood ran cold as he saw who it was.

"T-Tsukishira..." Ichigo stuttered. Tsukishira smiled, and bent down to kiss Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo's cheeks visibly turned bright pink at the intimate gesture. _Why the fuck am I blushing? This guys the fucking enemy! What's wrong with me dammit? _Ichigo thought frantically. Tsukishira inwardly grinned sadistically at the blush that dusted upon Ichigo's face, it just made him look more irresistible.

"Would you like to come back to my kingdom _my_ _queen_?" Ichigo gasped as he was changed from a embrace to a bridal-style carry. _Dammit! I can't do anything! And I just had to pick today to leave my shinigami badge at home!_ Ichigo scolded himself for being so stupid.

"N-No get away from me! And I'm not a girl dammit!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to free himself. Tsukishira remained calm and chuckled.

"Really? I bet you would look ravishing in a wedding dress all the same." he purred. Ichigo's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger. The bastard was insulting him and here he was blushing like a fuckin bride!

"NO I SAID GET AWAY!" Ichigo screamed. Tsukishira tsked.

"I thought so as much." Ichigo blinked. _What the hell does he mean by that? _Tsukishira put Ichigo down so he could stand, but held his shoulders tightly, bent down, and to Ichigo's surprise and Grimmjow's dismay, he placed his lips onto Ichigo's. Ichigo blushed redder with wide eyes, _MY GOD A GUY'S FUCKING KISSING ME! AND THIS IS MY FIRST KISS!_ Ichigo tried pushing him away, but heard something go _click _and he froze. Tsukishira removed his lips and smiled. Ichigo looked down to find a necklace around his neck, a black-colored necklace with a bird made of rubies at the end. He felt his consciousness slowly slip away, then finally blacking out he fell into Tsukishira's chest with a soft _thud_. Grimmjow couldn't move. He tried to shout, but they were gone. Nothing left but a black bird feather on the ground.

Grimmjow could only stare at the empty space that once occupied the one person he was in love with. Gone.

* * *

**AN: OH. MY. GOD. SUCH A FUCKIN CLIFFHANGER I KNOW AN YOU MUST HATE ME FOR IT BUT A CLIFFHANGER IS ACTUALLY A WRITERS BEST WEAPON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG FANFICTION HAS BEEN ACTING LIKE A TOTAL BITCH SO I COULDN'T. BUT THEY'RE ALRIGHT NOW SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**AN: Hello everyone again! :D I know I know, another update already Satsugai-san? Well nonetheless I'm sorry for the cliffy that left you biting at your fingernails.(Ew, not literary) Please do enjoy today's chapter of **_**Black Bird!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Swearing, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. DAMN IT! TT - TT**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Back to Rukia and the others who were unaware of what had just occurred..._

While everyone was seated around the small table in Urahara's, Rukia stood up slowly, Ichigo still had not come back out yet, worrying the shinigami. Orihime looked up at her with uneasy eyes.

"Rukia-chan, where are you going?" Orihime inquired. Rukia sighed.

"I'm going to go check on that idiot. He still hasn't come out yet." Rukia replied, her face stoic, though her eyes said differently. Orihime looked back down, staring intently at her hands as they twirled around in her lap. She nodded slowly as Rukia made her way to the room where Grimmjow was resting. She grabbed the door knob, knocking it two times.

"Ichigo? Come on out baka, Urahara needs to talk to you." Rukia stated, her amethyst eyes staring worriedly at the door, waiting for a reply. There was no answer. Her eyes narrowed, but she gasped as she heard a soft _thud_. She twisted the door knob and rushed in, her eyes shining with concern. She halted when she sensed a specific spiritual pressure totally gone. Ichigo's. She looked hastily to at least find Grimmjow still there, but kneeling down on the ground staring intently on a spot on the ground, shock and pain clearly shown on his face.

"G-Grimmjow? Where's Ichigo?" Rukia stammered. The new voice that broke the evident silence brought Grimmjow out of his shock-induced trance, his frown etched onto his face before growling.

"That fuckin' bastard _took _him." Rukia's eyes widened. But _who _took Ichigo was still the ultimate question Rukia needed answered.

"Who Grimmjow? Who took Ichigo?" Rukia scowled, she was going to make whoever pay for taking her friend and Grimmjow's person of his affection. Yes, Rukia knew about Grimmjow's crush on Ichigo, because the ex-espada had come to her to ask for advice, since she was the closest to Ichigo than anybody else.

"That guy..._Tsukishira_." Grimmjow drawled out the name with such poison a weak man would shake in fear. Rukia frowned deeper, turned around. She took a deep breathe, then...

* * *

"Renji get your dumbass self over here! Hurry!" Rukia hollered, Renji stood up from where he was sitting so fast he almost knocked the table over, causing Urahara to snicker behind his fan. Yoruichi, who was in human form, rolled her eyes, Uryu looked at the shinigami with usual disgust, whilst Chad and Orihime remained silent, staring at their tea. He ran over to where Rukia was, a worried expression on his face. _Rukia sounded...frightened when she yelled me to come. I wonder what's wrong? _

"Hey I'm here, what's with the screamin..." the rest of the sentence died on his lips as he looked down at Rukia, her eyes full with sadness and anger, her lips tied into a tight line.

"Renji. Ichigo's been kidnapped." Renji's eyes widened. He clenched his fists and frowned.

"Who?" was all Renji ground out. Rukia looked down, as if afraid to tell him.

"...Tsukishira." Renji stood there with a blank look, who was that. He turned and began running towards Urahara.

"Kisuke! Ichigo's been kidnapped by some guy named Tsukishira!" Renji hollered, Orihime was the first to react.

"W-What? Kurosaki-kun is gone?" her heart clenched, Uryu comforted her, by petting her head gently.

"Calm down Inoue, nothing's going to help if you just get frantic." Uryu stated calmly, Orihime was on the verge of crying again, that is until a stomping stopped her from doing so. Grimmjow appeared in front of everyone, his teal eyes burning with anger.

"Get...him...back. We need to bring him back, no way in fuckin' hell I'm gonna let this Tsukishira guy take Ichigo like that!" Grimmjow yelled. Urahara and Yoruichi stood up, their faces calm but stoic.

"Grimmjow, calm down first of all. We need to get a hold of the situation at ha–" Yoruichi began, but got cut off harshly by Grimmjow.

"I AIN'T GONNA FUCKIN' CALM DOWN WHEN THAT BASTARD STILL HAS ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled. Urahara came up behind him, and whacked Grimmjow on the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out. Urahara catches the unconscious Grimmjow and sighs.

"Tsk tsk, unrequited love...such a tragic thing." Urahara chided. All eyes were on him with quirked eyebrows that meant, "_You know something but ain't telling us huh?_". Urahara just smiled lightly, then frowned.

"Now about Ichigo...we need to gather as much information as we can about the enemy before we jump into their territory like a bunch of blind bats." Urahara stated, everyone nodding in agreement.

Ichigo groaned, his head aching. His eyes opened slowly, and he slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair. He remembered why he was taken, and tsked at the memory. Tsukishira. The damn bastard had kidnapped him and embarrassed him too!

"Where am I?" Ichigo looked around. He was on a soft red satin-sheeted bed, with four thin columns on each corner of the bed that was made of marble, the walls and ceiling were a dark red, it was a western-influenced style with expensive furniture that decorated the room, giving it a homey-feeling. It even had a fire place with a small coffee table. But that wasn't what Ichigo was looking for, he wanted to know where the door was so he could try escaping.

"You're finally awake I see." the voice made Ichigo freeze. He felt a hand ghost over his left cheek, and looked up quickly to see obsidian orbs stare right back at him, boring into his very soul. Ichigo repressed a shudder as the man chuckled. Ichigo then remembered he needed to get out of here, and his defiance sparked. He slapped Tsukishira's hand away from his face.

"Get away from me. And let me out of here!" Ichigo yelled at the man that was holding him captive. Tsukishira only smiled, making Ichigo's eyes narrow. He didn't like this man at all, he had an aura that just screamed 'danger'.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Ichigo-kun." Ichigo frowned at the honorific used for his name.

"And why not?" Ichigo urged on. Tsukishira smiled and grabbed Ichigo's chin harshly, making Ichigo wince and forcing him to stare right at the man he quickly began to hate.

"Because I have chosen you to be queen, my mate that will stay with me while we destroy Karakura for our kingdom." Ichigo's eyes widened. _Karakura? _He clenched his hands into tight fists. _I can't let this sick bastard destroy my city! Yuzu, Karin, Dad, everyone I know is at risk! I have to warn them!_

"I'll never be anything that will harm my friends! And let me GO!" Ichigo began struggling, but couldn't get out of the death grip Tsukishira had on his chin. Tsukishira sighed. Making Ichigo stop struggling for the moment to look at the man with annoyance.

"I knew this would happen. Well I guess not everything can be perfect." Ichigo began feeling strange after Tsukishira said the sentence.

"Unh..." he raised an arm to hold his head, his head was spinning, making him dizzy. Tsukishira smiled, noticing the boy's reaction.

"Well, are you alright?" Tsukishira asked concerned, feigning innocence. Ichigo shook his head.

"Agh...I feel...unh.." Ichigo couldn't even say a full sentence, his words slurred, as if he was drunk. His face felt warm and he felt weird all over. Tsukishira looked down Ichigo's necklace, it was glowing bright red now, and Tsukishira smiled.

"My my, are you sure you're alright my queen?" Tsukishira asked once again. Ichigo shook his head and slowly removed his hand from his head.

"...No, I'm alright dear. Just fine, a little headache is all." Tsukishira smiled.

_Checkmate._

* * *

**AN: OH NO! 0_0 ICHI! GRIMM HURRY YOU IDIOT! D: ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE ENJOYING MY STORIES Y'ALL!**

**ARIGATO! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Konichiwa everyone! How is everyone? Good? Awesome! Well just telling you guys a **_**huge**_** arigato to all who have been reading my stories! Please enjoy today's chapter of **_**Black Bird**_**! It will be short! Sorry about that! .**

**Ichigo:*scoffs* Yeah, for once she gets attention!**

**Me:*pouts* Moi, that's so mean Ichi!**

**Ichigo: Hey! Don't call me that!**

**Rukia: Shut up baka, you deserved that.**

**Ichigo:! Y-You traitor you're on **_**her **_**side!**

**Me: Ya know you love me Ichi.**

**Ichigo:*blush* S-Shut up. *looks away with crossed arms***

**Me:*smiles* Anyways! On with the show! Well, the **_**yaoi **_**show to be exact! *grins lecherously***

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, OOC, and Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Fuck.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rukia sat down on the soft tatami mat slowly as her head pounded. Ever since Ichigo was kidnapped, she couldn't sleep, and that resulted into painful headaches. Well, compared to Grimmjow, she had it easy. Grimmjow wouldn't eat, drink, or sleep. He's usually seen in the underground just smashing large boulders with his bare fists until they tore open and began profusely bleeding. He was frustrated, couldn't do anything to bring Ichigo back to him.

"Ichigo.. Look what've you've done idiot. You made us all a wreck, just without you being here." Rukia mumbled, her amethyst eyes saddened and half-lidded. She began to lean against the wall, falling slowly asleep. Once she drifted into unconsciousness, Renji came in, sliding the door. He looked down at the sight before him, and his eyes softened.

"Stupid, if you lay here you'll get a cold." Renji sighed as he lifted Rukia up into a bridal-style carry. He walked over to another room and placed her on a bed, pulling the covers on top of her. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and sighed as he turned to leave.

"Ichigo, you idiot." was all Renji said before he slid the door closed.

_Elsewhere with Ichigo..._

"..." the silence overcoming the both as Ichigo paused. _What did I just say? Did I say 'dear' to this guy?_ Ichigo questioned himself in his mind.

Tsukishira was looking at the boy with interest. _So the boy could yet resist?_ Tsukishira smiled maliciously. _We'll have to fix that now, I cannot have a disobedient queen that won't be by my side now will it? _

"Ichigo, I understand that you desire to go to those friends of yours. But you don't know the truth do you?" Ichigo snapped out of his thinking as Tsukishira spoke. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean the 'truth'?" Ichigo looked at the man suspiciously. Tsukishira chuckled. _So he fell perfectly for it. _

"The truth that they don't need you." Ichigo sat there with widened eyes. Then he narrowed them again, and growled in defiance.

"To hell that I'll ever believe the likes of you. You kidnapped me, so for the last time, LET ME GO!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily. Tsukishira frowned.

"No. You're mine. Mine and mine only." Ichigo almost shivered at the cold, possessive tone used.

"I'm not yours or anyone's damn it!" Ichigo retorted. He scowled, and Tsukishira tsked.

"Then I take it you do not care for the man. I'll warn you once more, if you do not submit, this man will die in my hands." Tsukishira snapped his fingers, and a black orb appeared, turning into a mirror, while the picture became in it clearer, Ichigo gasped.

"Grimmjow.." Ichigo's heart clenched. He saw Grimmjow on the ground of Urahara's basement, clutching his arms in pain. Panting with sweat covering his face, Grimmjow winced as he stood up to go upstairs to heal himself again. Ichigo cringed. Grimmjow looked horrible, bags under his dead looking blue eyes that used to shine with mirth.

"I..." Ichigo choked out. He looked back once more at the mirror, looking sadly at the retreating back of Grimmjow. It felt like Grimmjow was leaving him, alone with nothing. Tsukishira was probably right, if anyone had wanted to save him, they would've already. But it didn't matter, he didn't want anyone he loved to get hurt.

"I'll stay. Just promise you won't hurt any of them..please." Ichigo hung his head down. Tsukishira smiled and petted Ichigo's head softly.

"Of course, anything for my queen." Tsukishira whispered. He stood back up and opened the wooden doors, before leaving he glances back at Ichigo, then smiles and leaves.

Once he leaves, Ichigo falls back onto the bed, curling up. His heart aches, and his eyes defeated.

"I'm sorry... Sorry Grimmjow..." Ichigo mumbles to himself as he falls asleep slowly.

* * *

**Told cha it would be short. Sorry for the trouble everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, so many people loved **_**Black Bird**_**, and I'm grateful for that. This is my first ever full time yaoi, so I was a little nervous. But after reading many wonderful, yaoi filled works by **_**Bonnenuit, Raicheru, Tiana Misoro, TealEyedBeing, Racey, Diamond Snowflake, .cake.**_ **and other great writers, I am inspired to write better yaoi. To warn all of you, I might change the rating from T to M in later chapters. Yosh! Enjoy this chapter of **_**Black Bird!**_ **Also, I am using **_**another **_**song by **_**Nami Tamaki **_**that made me feel so depressed but inspired.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, violence, and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor **_**Winter Fall **_**by **_**Nami Tamaki.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo P.O.V

_Snow falls slowly onto the ground, as if in slow motion. It's been almost a month now, in this desolate place. I have yet to find happiness in this barren place called my new 'palace'. My heart hurts, and I feel myself slowly disappear. The snow covering the ground outside seems to have more happiness than me, it having a purpose, I on the other hand seem like I have nothing to do but stay in this place for all eternity with...with that damn Tsukishira, forced to be his 'queen'. No one has come to save me, so it means they forgot or just abandoned me. I hate talking and speaking like a whining, sad woman who needs someone to save her, but I can' help but feel the way I do. Even _Grimmjow _didn't come, and I had the most hope for him. I would never admit it, but I had slight feelings toward the ex-espada. _

My heart clenched as I remember the grin on his face the last time I saw him when he broke his arm and I 'nursed' him for a week. That week had been troubling on my heart, making me finally realize my feelings for Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow... why didn't you come..? I.." the words where stuck in my throat, and I felt constricted. I bit my lower lip and looked back down at the snow covered ground.

"...I would have came to save you if it were like this, with no hesitation." my voice flat, feeling deflated, with no purpose.

_Was this how I was going to die? By a broken heart?_

A knock brought me back, and I turned, hardening my eyes the best I could. The door opened, and Tsukishira stepped in. I glared heatedly at said man, my hatred growing more and more as the seconds went by. He looked up at me with those empty obsidian eyes.

"Now, is that any way to look at your fiancé like that Ichigo?" Tsukishira asked smugly. I just frowned deeper at him. I huffed and turned back around to face the window.

"What is it that you want Tsukishira? I want to be left in peace as much as possible." I said heatedly as I stared at the snow. All I heard as a response was footsteps coming closer, and two arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his head lean down onto my right shoulder, slightly nuzzling my neck. At the sudden movement, the necklace shook, shining in the indoor light. I tried countless times to get the damn thing off, but it wouldn't budge, it seemed like it was connected to me somehow. One arm lifted up and the hand gently grasped the bird shaped jewel with his slim fingers, twisting it a little, the rubies shining brightly.

"...You really shouldn't talk to me like that Ichigo-kun. This jewel holds your will in my hands. One snap of my fingers and you will become a mindless and soulless body. You would submit and do what I order you to, like a slave. I wouldn't mind that actually, but one thing I would regret is not seeing those burning amber eyes you have now." he dropped the jewel and used the hand to touch the side of my face, forcing me to turn and face him. He placed his lips onto mine, and I felt horrible. Disgusted. Horrified. Degraded.

"Our wedding will be in two days, and then I will take you. Right after the marriage ceremony, I will mate you. At the struck of midnight, that will seal the deal, making you my queen for eternity. My lover and mate. Do you understand?" I felt myself freeze. _No. No. No. No. NO! I didn't want this, I could stay but I never want to mate with anyone the likes of him!_ I started struggling, trying to get out of his grasp. The hold on my waist tightened, and it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it let me go! LET ME GO! I never agreed to be your lover! Let me go!" I screamed, my hands trying to pry the arm around my waist off. Then I turned around, my hand in a fist, aiming for his face. I missed the damn bastard, and his free hand caught it. I felt sudden pain my head, like last time, but much more painful than before. My other hand stopped beating his arm as I brought it up to hold the side of my head.

"Ah...It hurts.." I groaned. I heard a sigh come in front of me, but the blinding pain made me shut my eyes closed tightly.

"I just warned you of the consequences, and now you're already disobeying me. You really want me to just make you do whatever I want hmm?" Tsukishira chuckled.

"Bastard...Agh...Stop..it.." the pain was brutal. I barely managed to slightly open my eyes, and I saw that the necklace was growing a bright red.

"Very well, this was your last chance of submitting to me willingly. What a shame." Tsukishira sighed, and released my fist. It fell limply on my side, as he released me, I fell to my knees. Then he whispered something incoherent, and the pain began to slowly disappear.

* * *

Regular P.O.V

Tsukishira watched as the boy slowly come out of his pain induced haze, and slowly stand back up. He turned to face Tsukishira, his face now blank as his eyes, half-lidded, are a dark dull brown.

"Ah, Ichigo come with me, we have much to prepare for the wedding on such short time." Tsukishira held his hand out, and Ichigo gingerly placed his onto Tsukishira's.

"Ready, my queen?" Tsukishira turned, his back facing the window. He turned his head to face Ichigo. Ichigo turned as well, and smiled softly.

"Yes, darling." Ichigo said lovingly. Tsukishira smiled evilly.

Everything was going according to plan. Soon he would have his queen, then after mating, his power would increase so much he would be able to destroy the World of the Living, and make his new kingdom there.

_Elsewhere..._

Grimmjow stared at the snow outside his window, his cyan eyes glaring heatedly.

It had been almost a fucking _month _and they could not come up with any information on Tsukishira. Unohana was looking through all the records and found no one or anythingnamed Tsukishira. He was so fucking frustrated. He imagined Ichigo being forced to do things that was against his will, and it angered him to the point he almost killed himself. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't save Ichigo.

He paid attention back to the snowy field of the apartment complex of Starrk's place. Then he imagined Ichigo standing out there, singing. His eyes softened at the memory.

_Grimmjow, who was staying over at Starrk's apartment complex for the night, suddenly woke up slowly because of light singing coming from outside. Grimmjow rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He got up, pulling the curtains, and his eyes widened. There he saw a patch of orange hair in the middle of the field, standing, his back facing towards Grimmjow. He opened the window, and his heart skipped a beat._

_Ichigo was singing._

"_Mashiro na toki wa kaze ni sarawarete  
Atarashii kisetsu wo hakobu_

_Was Ichigo actually singing? And what was he doing here? Grimmjow thought rapidly._

_Irozuki hajimeta machi  
Kizukeba noriokureta mitai  
Me wo tojita boku wa fuyu no tsumetasa wo  
Ima demo matatakaku kanjite iru_

_Setsugen no daichi ni_  
_Futarikiri no toiki ga mau_  
_Tsunaida yubisaki ni_  
_Taisetsu na kimochi wo oboeta yo_

_Kakedasu sekai ni kokoro ubawarete_  
_Mujaki na hitomi ni yureru_  
_Furisosogu yuki wa yasashiku egao tsutsumu kara_  
_Boku wa eien wo negatta_

_He sings...so beautifully... Grimmjow thought to himself. He turned to grab his jacket and raced downstairs while Ichigo paused. He made it outside, standing by the doorway._

_Kanojo ga mitsumete ita_  
_Madobe ni okareta GARASU zaiku_  
_Toumei na yuki no kesshou no kagayaki wo_  
_Omowasete wa setsunaku kasaneru_

_Kokoro no rasen yori samayoitsuzukeru boku ni_  
_Ayamachi wa totsuzen me no mae wo fusaide azawarau_

_Mashiro na toki wa kaze ni saeawarete_  
_Atarashii kisetsu wo hakobu_  
_Ima mo mune ni furitsumoru omoi nagamete wa_  
_Mienai tameiki wo ukabeta_

_Sabietatsu sora kakomarete_  
_Furueru kata wo iyasenai_  
_Kogoeru kumo ni oowarete_  
_Shiran kao de moeru taiyou_

_Grimmjow's heart was beating faster and faster as the sweet angelic voice kept on singing. The snow lightly covered Ichigo's hair and shoulders, but to Grimmjow he saw him glowing brightly._

_Mashiro na toki ni kimi wa sarawarete_  
_Odayaka na hizashi no naka de_  
_Boku wa nakushita omokage wo sagashite shimau kedo_  
_Haru no otozure wo matteru_

_Sabietatsu sora kakomarete_  
_Shiran kao de moeru taiyou..." __Ichigo stopped, and turned around. He blinked a couple of times, tilting his head to the side innocently. Grimmjow felt his heart clench at the show of such innocence, Ichigo was too cute for his own good. _

"_..Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow had to regain his composure and cleared his throat._

"_..I was staying over at Starrk's... What bout' you? What brings you here?" Grimmjow asked with a raised brow. Ichigo slightly blushed._

"_I was looking for you... But then Starrk told me, so I was just around the neighborhood, so I dropped by." Ichigo said as he looked down at his shoes._

"_..Oh. ...And Ichigo?" Grimmjow said._

"_Yeah Grimmjow?" Ichigo replied._

"_Ya sing really beautifully." Grimmjow murmured with a slight blush on his face. He felt like a fucking pussy for blushing, but he couldn't help it. Ichigo blinked._

"_Thanks Grimm!" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and smiled brightly. Grimmjow felt all cold leave his body as his body warmed up, some heat pooling into his groin. That smile was rarely seen on Ichigo Kurosaki, and when it came out, especially at Grimmjow, it was like seeing a angel smile at you._

_Then he knew. He loved the substitute shinigami with all his human heart._

* * *

**AWESOMENESS! XD I LOVED THIS CHAP! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't have much to say but a big thank you and arigato to all the reviews I have gotten for all my stories. Albeit, some were quite painful to read -you know who you are- but it's alright. *smiles* I'll try **_**even**_** better then! Enjoy this chapter of **_**Black Bird!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, violence, and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Regular P.O.V

"...Grimmjow-kun, you know you stop injuring yourself like this." Orihime spoke softly, her doe-grey eyes staring intently at Grimmjow's knuckles, the skin slowing reappearing and mending together again. Grimmjow turned his cyan eyes to stare at his hand, looking at it with tired eyes. He flexed his hand, wincing when the bone and skin got back into place. After a while, both his hands looked back into pristine condition, and the orange light disappeared, two little fairy like sprites bowing to Orihime before returning into the hair pins.

"...Shut up woman. You and I both know well enough that me sitting there doing nothing is just worse." Grimmjow said gruffly as he stood, sticking his hands into his pants pockets, and walked out of the opened door, down the hall. Orihime still sat there, her face contorted into a small frown. She brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Keeping her hand were it was, she looked down at her lap solemnly.

"...Kurosaki-kun... You had no idea do you?... That...that Grimmjow-kun loves you. Believe me, the pain you're probably feeling isn't just for you..." Orihime whispered softly. She pulled her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around herself.

Grimmjow sat by the window, frown marring his face. He looked through his jean pocket, and pulled out his sky-blue Motorola. His eyes softened a bit, Ichigo had gotten him the cellphone just two months ago in case he needed it. He flipped it open, pressed the menu button and searched through, pressing the photos file. Up opened only one photo, that of Ichigo smiling at him, at light flush on his cheeks, cherry-blossoms flying around behind him. Grimmjow had taken the photo during the Spring Sakura festival, and the first time he had taken it the smile had took his breathe away.

"...Grimmjow-san?" a voice behind spoke. Grimmjow turned around, quickly snapping the phone shut and tucking it back into his jeans. His scowl returning to his face, he turned to find Urahara standing there, inspecting him.

"..Right, anyway, I think I have found a way to get your powers back. Well, temporarily, enough time to save Kurosaki-san." Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"...You mean I could have my espada powers back? At full strength?" Grimmjow asked breathlessly. Urahara grinned and opened the small white fan in his hand to cover his face.

"That is correct. Come, it's all ready in my training room." Urahara turned, and walked towards the front of his shop. Grimmjow eagerly followed, waiting till Urahara slid open the secret part of the floor open. Urahara jumped down, landing perfectly on his two feet with a _clunk _of his sandals. Grimmjow, on the other hand, didn't land as graceful as the shopkeeper, landing on one foot and tripping. He growled as he picked himself up, dusting off the dust from the sandy hard floors. _I really am getting weaker, maybe if I had eaten... But just thinking about eating makes me think about the berry. Hell, _everything _reminds me of the berry. _Grimmjow thought as he imagined Ichigo smile at him with that genuine smile when he had made his favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes with syrup, whip cream, blueberries and strawberries on top. The ex-espada had tried making something different since the norm, which was scrambled eggs and toast, was getting tiring. Yuzu had then taught him how to make pancakes, and thus it lead to filling the pancakes with blueberries, then leading it to be Ichigo's newest favorite breakfast item. Grimmjow shook his head as his face felt oddly warm thinking about the berry smiling and thanking Grimmjow.

"...Grimmjow-san?" Grimmjow gasped, his head snapping back upwards. Urahara stood in front of him, holding out a closed hand. Grimmjow stared at him blankly, but when Urahara opened his fist slowly, a necklace was shown attached to a small piece of shining stone, it was ironically, teal like his eyes. It had no definite shape overall, but it the color was truly beautiful.

"This, will rise you spiritual powers back to its original point. Also it will be able to put your human body into it and place your soul into your true form. Although, there might be a few...erm, modifications to your form now. You will not be an arrancar with a hollow hole nor part of a hollow mask, but you will be able to use all your past abilities. All you have to do is wear it around your neck whenever you need to summon your powers." Urahara explained. Grimmjow, who hadn't showed much emotion except pain and depression, suddenly grinned, his eyes lighting up with mirth once more. _With this, I can save Ichigo! And destroy that fucking Tsukishira once and for all! _

_Elsewhere..._

Tsukishira sat in his room, the lights all turned off, except the light coming from the window, casting shadows everywhere. He sat in front of the window, a pensive look on his face, and a hand under his chin. He twitches when a pain shot up his left arm, suddenly throbbing.

"Tsk... I knew my body was not going to handle the damage well... I must quicken the preparations." then from the shadows, two arms wrap around his neck softly, and a light shuffle brings his attention behind him. He smiles warmly, then the shadow comes more into view, the light making the figure appear. Ichigo looks at down at Tsukishira with blank chocolate brown eyes, and tilts his head innocently.

"Tsukishira, are you alright? I could go and call the maids to assist you if you are in pain." Ichigo said sweetly. Tsukishira chuckled, and raised a hand to pet Ichigo. Ichigo nuzzled closer into the touch and smiled.

"I'm all right, as long as I have you here, my queen." Ichigo face flushes slightly and he smiles brighter.

"All right, then I will stay with you here forever, Tsukishira." Ichigo said softly as he nuzzles closer to Tsukishira's head. Tsukishira in turn smiled back, but somewhere deep down in his cold existence, he knew what he was hearing now was not truly what the beautiful boy was feeling. But he did not care. Soon he would be able to have all the power he could imagine, then he would slowly make the boy fall for him, and they would be in perfect harmony. So he had to wait, and all would come in due time.

* * *

**Well, that was quite short, and I am sorry. But I wanted to use the rest of this to show you a new multi-shot of a HichiIchi fanfiction. I'll show you the summary, then a bit of the story to let you have taste and see if you like it. Please Please Please Please REVIEW. Your reviews help me **_**a lot**_**...**

**Blood Red Rose**

**Summary: AU. OOC. Hichigo Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, two entirely different souls who share the same appearance. They have been brought together since childhood and have been through thick and thin, and are inseparable. The two are now juniors in high school, and with teenage hormones, Hichigo has begun having more than just brotherly love towards his handsome and beautiful twin. But one day, at the church near the school, Ichigo stumbles upon a mysterious boy his age in the rose garden, and begins talking to him. Soon enough, the mysterious boy reveals himself as Tohma Hisugawa, and after spending some time with Ichigo, begins to slowly develop deep feelings of love and lust for the orange-haired teen. Hichigo is immediately jealous, and confronts Tohma, but discovers a secret about Tohma that could make his life miserable. ...And most likely make the most prized person in his life become a prisoner to the blood red rose.**

**Here's the part of the story:**

_**He touches the brilliant red roses that had a coat of shiny dew on them, his tan smooth fingertips brushing across the petals gingerly, as if afraid he might shatter them if he were to touch too roughly. Light grey eyes stared at the fingers intently, watching them with mild fascination. **_

"_**...They're beautiful. Did you grow these yourself?" the smooth, yet gentle baritone voice rung through his ears. He repressed a shudder, the voice was dripping with innocence that he yearned to taint. **_

"_**Indeed I did, I enjoy growing an array on flowers, but it seems the bloody red roses are my favorite above all." Tohma answered. Shining amber eyes looked up for a second, they're eyes met, Tohma suddenly feeling heat coiling in his stomach, and it was 6 degrees Celsius that morning. Ichigo tilted his head to the side innocently that made Tohma growl incoherently, the boy was a sin in the flesh. **_

"_**Bloody red rose? Why do you call it that? Isn't it just called a red rose?" Ichigo asked curiously. Tohma smiled softly.**_

"_**It's normally called a red rose yes, but when I look at it, the brilliant shade of red reminds me of fresh blood. Does it not?" Ichigo turned to look back, and his eyes softened, his light thin pink lips parting, as a visible puff of air comes out. **_

"_**Hmm... You know, I kinda get it now... But it's still beautiful, in fact," Ichigo turns to face Tohma "I think roses are my favorite kind of flower now, especially red roses." Ichigo smiled. Tohma's eyes widened, and the heat in his stomach went from a warm feeling to an inferno. **_

_**He must have that smile. He must have that beautiful, smooth tan skin. **_

_**He must have this beautiful rose.**_

**So what do you think? . Tell me what cha think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! As you have heard, I have put up two of my stories up for adoption, and hope some of you are interested in adopting one of them. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I shall update **_**Black Bird! **_**X3 I warn you though, it will be short because I am working on a one-shot and another one, that one I will let you guys decide what you want in a one-shot! The poll is up and running on my profile, so go and vote your favorite parts of a one-shot yaoi!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, violence, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its over-the-top gorgeous characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Regular P.O.V

Sighing as he seats himself onto the soft plush red chair decorated with gold trimmings along the edges, Tsukishira allows his eyes to glide towards his soon-to-be queen, who was trying on various wedding gowns in the overly large dressing room of their master bedroom. Placing a pale hand under his chin, he allowed himself a small smirk to fall upon his face. With Ichigo scolding him that it was 'unlucky' for the man to see him in his wedding gown before the wedding. He lightly chuckled, remembering the boys scowl, even though his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes were too adorable to actually be taken seriously. Was he actually _falling_ for the boy? It would be so much less of a hassle if the boy felt the same. Perhaps after the wedding he could try to lift the trance to see if he could in fact actually have the boy fall in love with him.

"Tsukishira?" the smooth, yet delicate baritone voice of his queen invaded his personal musings, bringing him to look up at Ichigo. Judging by the boy wearing his usual garb of a black dress shirt and white slacks, he was finished from his trial of dresses. Originally, Ichigo had wanted to just wear a suit as will Tsukishira, but Tsukishira insisted that Ichigo wear a wedding dress would make him look twice as beautiful and rememberable.

"Yes Ichigo? Have you finished?" Tsukishira replied. Ichigo simply gave him a smile and nodded, the smile making Tsukishira somewhat at ease from his inner conflicting emotions.

"Well, since you're finished, we can have a light snack then. Come, the maid has prepared us some tea and pastries." Tsukishira smiled softly, sitting up and heading towards the door. Ichigo followed closely behind, but stops when a sudden painful throb attacks his brain. His eyes widen at the pain, hissing while holding his head, he falls to his knees due to the excruciating pain. Tsukishira, shocked, turned around to find his queen holding the sides of his head, hissing in pain with his eyes closed shut tightly.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Tsukishira asked frantically as he kneeled down next to him. Ichigo barely heard him, but opened his eyes slightly, surprising Tsukishira by the way they looked at him. With such sadness and...compassion.

"...Grimmjow..." Ichigo mumbled, before closing his eyes before falling forward, Tsukishira catching him in his arms. Tsukishira's eyes widened, looking at Ichigo who was unconscious. He grounded his teeth together, obsidian eyes narrowing. A wave of emotions washed over him, surprising himself. He was worried, angry, a bit sad...and most of all.. _Jealous. _Ichigo had called another mans name even though he was under his spell. Lifting Ichigo into a bridal-style carry, he walked over and placed him softly onto the bed, the red silk sheets making him stand out even more. Using one hand to brush a soft spike of orange, Tsukishira relished in the sight of Ichigo peacefully sleeping.

"...Soon, you'll be able to forget about everybody else. And there won't be need to carry so much on your shoulders. You will be _mine_." smirking, he turned to leave, but placing a chaste kiss to Ichigo's soft pink lips before turning and walking the to the door, closing it softly behind him with a _click_.

_Elsewhere with our former Sexta Espada..._

"What? That's great news Grimmjow-kun!" Orihime beamed, Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Renji all in shock of the news. Said teal haired man smirked, fondling with the necklace in between his index finger and thumb.

"Yep. And with this I'll be able to save Ichigo... and not to mention beat that Tsukishira's ass." Renji scowled, along with Rukia who did the same.

"Don't forget to let us have some of the action Grimmjow. I wanna kick that guys ass too for taking my friend." Renji smirked, pointing a thumb at his chest. Rukia nodded, a smile on her face as well. Chad grunted in response, while Uryu pushed up his glasses up his nose. Orihime nodded excitedly.

"Che, fine. Just don't get in my way." Grimmjow grumbled. He stood up, startling everyone. Rukia raised a thin black eyebrow.

"Where are you going Jeagerjackes?" Rukia asked, a smirk on her face knowingly. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Just getting some fresh air is all." was his retort before stomping out of the room and onto the back porch. Rukia shook her head, a smile on her face while her eyes were closed. _That guy is way too obvious sometimes. The only person I know in this whole world who couldn't read Jeagerjackes like an open book is Ichigo. Guess that's why he likes him so much, because of his denseness. _Rukia released a small laugh before turning back to the others who were talking about ways of torturing Tsukishira.

Outside, Grimmjow stood on the wooden porch, staring at the dark sky that had illuminated due to the millions of stars and the moon.

"Somewhere, I bet you're looking at the moon too. But you know... I never got to tell you how I really feel. God this sounds so damn fuckin' sappy..." Grimmjow groused as he grabbed a handful of his cerulean locks, gripping them painfully.

"How is it 'sappy' when you love him?" a voice caught Grimmjow off-guard. He turned to look at Rukia, who had her arms crossed over her chest, a smile on her face leaning against the doorway. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes just a bit, enough to look menacing, but Rukia just brushed it off with a scoff.

"You're such a bad actor sometimes. Here you act all tough and scary, but deep down you're just a kitten needing to be petted and loved." Grimmjow bristled at the insult, growling as cyan eyes illuminated with intent to kill.

"Shut the fuck up shinigami. I don't need you to fuckin' tell me shit." Grimmjow growled as he turned back to face the sky. He heard soft footsteps as Rukia stood next to him, appearing smaller due to Grimmjow's staggering height. She looked at him, the moon making her eyes light up, amethyst orbs twinkling.

"But you _do _need to hear it from someone else. You're beating yourself up on the inside ever since Tsukishira took Ichigo. I just want to help. After all, you came to me for assistance with getting Ichigo to notice you more right?" she smiled when the blunet snorted.

"...Not just notice. I want him to feel the way _I_ feel about him." Grimmjow grumbled. Rukia giggled, looking back up at the night sky.

"He does you know. You just have to be patient." Grimmjow's eyes widened, turning his head to ask the raven-haired shinigami if it was true, but she was already going through the doorway. He stood there, mouth agape. He shook his head. He sighed and ran a aggravated hand through blue locks. Looking up at the night sky once more, imagining Ichigo's smiling face. His determination flared up once more, his eyes shone with mirth.

"I'm gonna bring you back Ichigo. No matter what."

* * *

**And that's it for now sorry! *bows* **

**Ichigo: ...*looks at Grimmjow* **

**Grimmjow: *stares back and grins* **

**Ichigo: ...*blushes and looks away* **

**Grimmjow: *cackles loudly***

**Shiro: *frowns and grabs Ichigo into a backwards embrace* ..Mine.**

**Ichigo: *blush* **

**Grimmjow: *growls* ..No, he's **_**mine**_**.**

**Ichigo: *scowls* I'm no ones dammit! I'm not a fuckin' possession!**

**Shiro & Grimmjow: *ignores* **

**Shiro: Bac' off kitty kat, King is mine.** ***hugs Ichigo closer***

**Grimmjow: *growls* No, **_**you **_**back off snowflake.**

**TBC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konichiwa ****everyone! ****I****'****m ****deeply ****apologetic ****of ****my ****long-awaited ****return, ****but ****dear ****school ****isn****'****t ****letting ****up ****as ****usual. ****Following ****weekly ****tests ****and ****Mount ****Everest-like ****piles ****of ****homework, ****I****'ve****been..busy. ****Anyways, ****continuing ****with ****the ****story,****onwards!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, violence, and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach _or its very profitable franchise. **

**Recap: Grimmjow has finally discovered a way to use his powers temporarily to save Ichigo. The team and him finally achieve their goal of entering Tsukishira's alternate dimension, but on the day of the ceremony! Will Grimmjow make it in time before it's too late?**

* * *

Chapter 8

Regular P.O.V

_At Urahara's Shop..._

Down at the training grounds underneath his shop, Urahara clacked around his contraption that would be able to transport Grimmjow and the others to the unreachable-by-senkaimon world where Tsukishira resided. Peeking over his paper fan that was shadowing his face, watery-grey eyes glided over to the team who were currently standing in a circle discussing something.

"Finally, we get to kick someone's ass!" Renji exclaimed, his face pulled into a grin as the tattoos on his forehead danced with every movement. Rukia smirked and shook her head. Punching him in the forearm, he grasped the now throbbing limb as she lightly scolded him.

"Stop acting like an excited child whose about to get a new toy. It'll distract you when you are in combat, fool." Orihime and Uryu smiled softly. Uryu turned to Orihime, and softly patted her shoulder. She looked up with her doe-like eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure about going in with us Inoue-san?" He asked worriedly. She beamed up at him, nodding vigorously.

"Of course! I need to be there in case somebody gets seriously injured! And don't worry, I can protect myself Uryu!" Flushing slightly at the first-name basis, he turned his head the other way to push up his glasses.

"Eh? Uryu? Is something wrong?" Orihime chirped as she tried to look over his shoulder. He coughed in his fist, shaking his head, obsidian black hair swishing. Orihime offered a smile before turning back to a conversation with Chad and Renji. Standing a distance from the excited group, Grimmjow stood against a large boulder, his arms crossed and piercing gaze pointed no where.

"Honestly, your demeanor is a contradiction to your feelings." A voice piped up beside him, electrifying cyan orbs following to find Rukia leaning onto the boulder as well. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Shut up, shinigami." He grounded out.

"Why don't you call Ichigo 'shinigami' hmm?" One blue eye twitched. Hearing no answer from the frowning ex-espada, she chuckled.

"I don't blame you. Ichigo has this type of charismatic personality that he doesn't even know of that draws people in. That allows him to have many friends and allies. But that can also be a negative thing as well. Drawing in attention from the enemy isn't ideal." Blue eyes narrowed at the last sentence.

"Ain't tha' the fuckin' truth. Look at wha' the idiot got 'imself into." Grimmjow growled. Pregnant silence followed that, but then Rukia stood away from the boulder and turned to face Grimmjow fully. Bright amethyst orbs met with dazzling cyan.

"Tell me one thing Grimmjow; why do you love Ichigo?" His eyes widened, then they softened uncharacteristically so quickly that Rukia's eyes soon widened as well. He shocked her even more by unconsciously letting a small smile make way to his lips.

"...I–"

"All right everybody! The portal is up and running! Hurry and come along!" Urahara's voice yelled loudly, cutting of Grimmjow. He turned and began to stride towards him without even looking back at Rukia. She stared at his retreating back, amethyst eyes softened as she closed them.

_That __was..._Thinking back to that look on the ex-espadas face, the serene and loving smile as he thought about the orange-head. _He __really __is __in __love __with __Ichigo._ Opening her eyes, she hardened them with determination. _That __means __we __have __to __work __even __twice __as __hard __to __get __Ichigo __back. __For __the __sake __of __Grimmjow __and __Ichigo__'__s __happiness._ She began to march towards Urahara and the others.

Behind Urahara was a large glowing circular opening, a strong gust of wind making everyone's hair blow back. He gestured a hand towards it. With a quick twist of his wrist, his fan closed to show his proud smirk.

"This is the portal to alternate dimensions. Just like the Garganta, you must create your own pathway with your spiritual energy. However, humans, like Ishida, Sado, and Inoue-san can freely pass into it unlike the Senkaimon. Just run into it and be ready. Good luck." With that, all of them, faces set in fierce determination, ran into the bright light and disappeared. After they disappeared, Urahara remained staring at the portal in deep thought.

"Kisuke, what has gotten you so into thought?" A deep yet undeniably feminine voice spoke. Turning around, Urahara took in Yoruichi holding a hand to her hip as feline-like golden orbs stared thoughtfully at him. He offered a warm smile, shaking his head.

"It's nothing. Come, Tessai has treats and tea waiting for us upstairs." Yoruichi's ears perked up at the thought of food and flash-stepped away. Walking to go join his friend, Urahara gave one last look at the bright doorway over his shoulder before turning back and flash-stepping as well.

_Good luck. Especially to you, Grimmjow-san. You'll need it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cursing again from the glowing, crumbling pathway of his reishi, he sidestepped yet another hole. Electric blue eyes glared heatedly at the path ahead of him.

"You're having trouble with the pathway too? Dear Kami-sama, I think you and Kurosaki really are one-in-the-same." Uryu sighed as he pushed up his glasses. Grimmjow growled. Orihime giggled, lightly skipping on her almost-perfect pathway. Rukia, Renji, and Chad were all sharing the same pathway, the road straight and perfect. His eye twitched.

"Oi! Shut the 'ell up! I haven't used my reishi in for God knows how long!" Grimmjow exclaimed. Rukia smirked at Grimmjow, before turning back to face forward. Amethyst eyes narrowed as a small bright light appeared in her line of vision. Turning her head, she gave the group a grin.

"Everyone! The entrance is getting close! Get ready!" Running faster, the light was glowing brighter and brighter. Soon the group was enveloped in it. Opening his eyes, Grimmjow saw a bright red full moon, the sky completely black, swallowing the place in darkness. _...Wait, __why __does __the __moon __look __so __close..._Looking down, he gulped. They were in mid-air, and soon, gravity played its part. Suddenly, the world spins, and hearing several distorted screams from his other team-mates, Grimmjow realized they were falling. With a large _thud_, the group found themselves on the ground. Groaning, they all got up slowly, Orihime holding the side of her head as stars danced in her vision.

"Look, look! There are humans here!" A squeaky voice chirped, and all the attention of the group directed towards a small... talking stuffed animal? The small animal was a little pink bird with gleaming crimson eyes, its wings flapping excitedly.

"Stupid, they're intruders! Inform Mistress!" Another voice spoke, this time a small blue teddy bear with frowning obsidian eyes. Stunned into silence, the group watched as the two stuffed animals argued.

"Inform me of what?" Yet another voice spoke, but this time a girls voice. Grimmjow glared up at the voice, to find a teenager sitting on top of what resembled a shrine entrance, her feet dangling. She moved, and she fell, landing on the ground in between the two stuffed animals, her landing making no noise. She had burgundy hair styled into ponytails that had one on each side of her head, also on top her head lay neatly a black head band outlined with white fur. Dark crimson eyes stared at them pointedly as pink lips pursed into a thin line. She was very thin, wearing a black dress that reached before her knees and covered her wrists. Finishing off the look, she wore black knee-length boots.

"Tsukishira-sama already warned me about these intruders. So don't worry." Regarding the stuffed animals, she ordered them to leave. Once they left, she turned her attention back to the group, who were standing now with their battle stances ready.

"So you're the rag-tag group here to rescue your little friend. I'm surprised though, you came a little-to-late, shouldn't you humans be here the moment you find out? Guess you're all just cowards." She giggled evilly at them. Grimmjow growled low in his throat, wanting to rip the girls throat open then and there.

"I am Riruka Dokugamine, and I am the first level," She lifted one pale finger, "There are four levels of this castle that leads to the Grand Hall, where the ceremony is being held. If you do actually defeat me, there are three other levels you must beat before reaching the Grand Hall. The more you advance, the more difficult your enemy will be. Tsukishira-sama has created this so he may complete the ceremony without any difficult–" Jumping away before the blade slashed her face, she landing a few feet away, crimson eyes ablaze. Grimmjow held his zanpaktou in hand, cyan eyes electrifying.

"So, I just kill you and I move onto the next level. Fine. Now shut the fuck up bitch, and let's fight." He grinned ferally, his shark-like teeth gleaming white. Riruka frowned deeply.

"You fucking asshole... I AM RIRUKA DOKUGAMINE AND NO ONE FUCKING CUTS ME OFF WHEN I'M TALKING!" She roared, her eyes turning blood red before charging straight towards Grimmjow. He smirked. _She__'__s __just __a __girl, __plus __she __has __no __weapon, __this __is __an __easy __o__–_ Blood spurted from his shoulder as she passed by him. Turning back, she raised her hand that was covered in Grimmjow's blood, made a claw with her hand and slashed downward, her hair flowing.

"_Enemies __blood __in __my __hand, __I __rip __open __another __wound, __and __now __I __shall __take __their __body __and __destroy __them! __From __this __blood __I __open __a __portal __from __the __world __of __which __the __evil __spirits __reside!_" The blood suddenly glowing, a bright portal opened up where the blood was, soon heavy spiritual power crashed down upon them, and the roar of hollows echoed through the air. Hollows piled out of the portal, charging towards the group. Immediately, they engaged into battle with dozens of hollows roaring towards them. Riruka laughed, her eyes gleaming with joy. The portal continuously poured out hollows, the stream of them never ending.

"Enjoy this you fools! And suffer as your precious friend is taken from your grasp!" She cackled as she flash stepped back onto her previous seating place. Stopping when she felt something amiss, she looked down upon the battle. Her eyes widened extremely as she took in what she saw.

"What the hell?" She screamed as the portal disappeared into dust. Angered, she jumped towards the group, not noticing that angry blue eyes hid in the shadows behind her.

"You bastards! I'll destroy you al–" Before she could finish, a sickening-sounding spurt came from her chest, and she was frozen, her eyes gliding down to find a sword sticking out of chest where her heart was. The sword slashed upwards, the sound of bone and flesh being ripped from its confines echoed in the cold place. With a thud, the mangled body laid still, eyes devoid of life. Cyan eyes looked down on it.

"Che, that was boring." Grimmjow said before jumping down and walking towards a case of stairs that led to a pair of two large red walls. The group following closely behind, he pushed the doors, and they opened with ease. Inside, the place was a flower garden, birds chirping happily as butterflies fluttered around. In the middle was a golden cage-like domain, the door missing, but inside was a little girl. Turning around, her beautiful emerald green eyes shined with kindness, and her long curly chestnut brown hair cascaded all the way down to her knees. She wore a traditional silk pink kimono embroidered with cherry blossoms. The golden trinkets and ornaments on her hair danced and jingled as she smiled sweetly with her eyes closed.

"Hello, I am Sakura Komisata. I am the second level. Welcome to my beautiful garden." Her eyes opened to reveal they were a dark green now.

"Let us hope you will live long enough to enjoy my garden throughly." With that, she raised her arms and large green vines erupted from ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dull brown eyes glanced over at the window as a _thud_ resonated from a few levels below. They softened as a brush swept through orange tresses.

"Something wrong Kurosaki-sama?" A young maid asked softly. Ichigo shook his head, smiling softly at the maid.

"No, I'm fine." He glanced worriedly at the ground as another _thud _vibrated underneath his feet.

_What is going on under there?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Coughing up blood onto the cold white tile floor underneath her, Sakura barely held herself up by her quaking arms. She glared weakly at the group in front of her, mainly Rukia.

"You horrible monsters... You destroyed my beautiful garden. You'll pay for–" Stabbing Sode no Shirayuki into her forehead, her head was enveloped in ice, and remove the blade and slashing sideways, the head easily was decapitated. Icy amethyst eyes stared for a few seconds before returning back to original, warm, calm eyes. She did not return her blade to the sheath knowing fully well that there was going to be more enemies ahead. Just Renji and Uryu sported a few injuries, but nothing too serious that Orihime couldn't heal. Stepping forward, she pushed open the doors leading to the next enemy.

Dark. Pitch black. That was what Orihime would describe this next level. She lightly shuddered as she gripped Uryu's arm for support. A return of a squeeze of the hand was enough to put her at some-what ease.

"_Well, __well. __Lookie __here. __Look__'__s __like __we __got __some __intruders __that __defeated __Sakura __and __Riruka._" A creepy voice echoed. Appearing out of the shadows were two cloaked figures. One raised an arm, taking off the hood, revealing a beautiful woman with long, wavy ebony hair and a pale face. The other soon followed suit, revealing a handsome man with the same features as the woman. They both grinned like a Cheshire cat, bowing forward.

"_How __do __you __do? __We __are __the __Kuroonii __twins. __We __are __pleased __to __make __your __acquaintance._" They both stood back up, both of their hands reaching inside their cloaks, and slowly pulling out two identical gleaming blades.

As they continued to race towards the Grand Hall, only Grimmjow, Rukia, and Orihime were left. Chad and Uryu had took over and began fighting the Kuroonii twins, while Renji single-handedly was fighting the last enemy, Hibineko Shirugaku, a pale, lithe man who could manipulate time and age.

"There's the door to the Grand Hall!" Rukia exclaimed as they hurriedly ran up the stairs towards to large black wooden doors, with black bird engravings on each side, a red ruby for the eyes. Growling, Grimmjow raised his zanpaktou, slashing horizontally then vertically across the door. _Ichigo, __I__'__m __so __damn __close!_The door fell apart into four pieces, large clatter bringing all the attention of the patrons inside. Grimmjow' eyes widened.

There stood Ichigo in a dark black wedding dress, with black lacy gloves and a black lace veil. Next to Tsukishira, who was wearing a black tux. Anger made his way all over his body as he suddenly began running towards the alter.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow roared, and the orangenette turned his head, his dull brown eyes filled with confusion making Grimmjow stop dead in his tracks. Ichigo gripped onto Tsukishira, and the man held him closer.

"Who..are you?" Ichigo asked almost hesitantly, like he did not want to hurt him. Grimmjow swore he could feel his human heart chip off bit-by-bit every second that passed just then. In his line of vision, he caught Tsukishira smirking evilly. About to curse at the man, a large _gong _resinated from the large clock above them. Tsukishira' eyes widened, and he turned his head to see the time had reached midnight. Quickly turning back, he lifted Ichigo' chin and kissed him deeply. Ichigo' eyes widened as well, but they soon fell half-lidded as he kissed Tsukishira back. Grimmjow, who was now completely empty, felt something inside him go _crack_. The clock still continued ringing, Rukia and Orihime running towards Grimmjow, but stopping when they see it.

Large black wings bursted out of Tsukishira' back, ripping the clothe covering it. Soon, black birds started cawing out of nowhere, flying around in a frenzy. Surrounding Tsukishira and Ichigo, the birds began turning into a black tornado. Grimmjow snapping out of his stupor, noticed something. When the birds had almost completely covered the both of them, a finger, then a hand, then an arm bursted out of it. One covered in lace. Cyan eyes widened, he dashed towards it and grasped it. The hand quickly tugged on his, shaking in fear. Grimmjow pulled with all his might, and soon he could see orange. He caught a glimpse of beautiful, full of life, bright chocolate eyes that were filled with tears between the swirling black tornado.

"Gr...m...j..o..w!" He could hear his distorted name being called through the current. He gripped the hand tighter, but the orange was disappearing back into the black. He gritted his teeth together.

"ICHIGO HOLD ON!" He yelled, feeling Rukia's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling to try to help. But then, he felt something slipping. _No __no __no! __Fuck!__Don__'__t __let __go! _But suddenly Grimmjow and Rukia fell back with a hard _thud,_and Grimmjow frantically looked back, the hand disappeared back into the black torrent. And the black birds began dissipating, and soon there was nothing there where Ichigo stood. Grimmjow laid there, gripping in his hand, the lace glove Ichigo was wearing. Orihime hurriedly ran over to check on them, tears running down her heart-shaped face.

"R-Rukia... Grimmjow..." She sniffled. Grimmjow did not move. Rukia looked at him pitifully. She looked down onto the ground, her eyes soon beginning to water. She pounded the floor with her small hand.

"Damn it! Damn it!" She shouted, tears dripping onto the concrete floor. _All __our __painful __devotion...__I __couldn__'__t __help. __I __couldn__'__t __do __anything __to __bring __him __back. __I__'__m __so __fucking __useless! _She sobbed harshly. Orihime tried to console her, softly smoothing out her back as Rukia sobbed.

"I'm...sorry Grimmjow. I couldn't...do...anything." Rukia said between sobs. Hearing no answer, she turned to face him, only to find him running around the place, trying to find another door.

"Fuck, where is a door when you fuckin' need one?" He cursed as he searched the room. Rukia, lay stunned.

"G..Grimmjow? What are you doing?" Rukia asked weakly. He stopped, and turned to frown at her.

"What does it fuckin' look like shinigami? There's no damn use just crying 'bout it." He smirked. "Ichigo reacted. He knows we're here. That means there's still a fuckin' chance, and I'm gonna take it. So get off yer ass soul reaper. I thought ya were tougher than that. I didn't come 'ere just to stop after all the shit I've been through. We're gonna save Ichigo." He grinned. Rukia stared at him baffled. But wiping her eyes with her shihakshou sleeve, she stood up. And smirked back.

"Right. And shut up you stupid blue-haired idiot, I was not crying." Turning back around, Grimmjow allowed himself a smile.

"Che. Whatever shinigami." Looking up, his blue eyes gleamed with unwavering determination.

_Ichigo, I'll save you for sure. Just wait._

* * *

**ANNNND ****that****'****s ****it! ****Man ****that ****was ****a ****fucking ****long ****chapter ****for ****me ****to ****write!****Anyways, ****the ****final ****chappie ****is ****next! ****XD ****I****'****m ****so ****glad, ****and ****thank ****you ****to ****all ****of ****you ****who ****read, ****reviewed, ****favorited, ****or ****followed ****this ****story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so glad for a long weekend! _ *punches air with fist* That means more fanfiction, which means more yaoi, which means happy me! :D Anyways, I've been waiting to upload this one more a while... **_**Black Bird **_**is my favorite, in second place is **_**Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid**_**, and **_**Picture Perfect **_**and **_**Sweet Revenge **_**tied for third place! I will be uploading a new chapter for **_**Sweet Revenge **_**after this because I left you guys at a partial-cliffy, and I know **_**everyone **_**wants to know what Grimmy is going to do to Ichi at a club! Sorry for the long AN and enjoy this chapter of **_**Black Bird! **_**This is the last chapter! An epilogue will be next!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, slight violence, attempted sex (but Grimmjow jumps in at right before anything big happens XD), OOC, and cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the magnificent anime _Bleach_.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Regular P.O.V

_At the scene..._

"Grimmjow!" Cerulean eyes darted towards the voice of Rukia who had a bright, triumphant smirk on her pale, soiled face, amethyst eyes shining brightly. He quickly ran towards her, she stood by the altar, the wooden podium that was painted pure black. _Look's like the bastards the exact opposite of Aizen in color preferences. _Grimmjow snorted in his mind as he approached Rukia. She pointed to the podium, and Grimmjow raised a fine eyebrow. Her grin dropped as he continued to give her a blank look.

"...You _are _stupid. Help me move this idiot!" Rukia frowned deeply as she pointed harshly at the podium. Ignoring the first comment, muttering under his breath, Grimmjow easily raised his foot and kicked the podium, the object flying off in another direction and hitting a wall, splinters exploding everywhere like confetti. Sighing as Orihime gasped at such power, Rukia knelt down, and began brushing off the dust that had collected underneath. Grimmjow' eyes when he soon began seeing black and red appearing, and after Rukia blew the last bit of dust away softly, her eyes widened as she saw a small drawing of a human-like creature with long cascading black hair, twin black bird wings behind it, its face normal except for the glowing red eyes and the bottom half of its face covered in his crimson red cloth, and its hands and feet with talon-like claws. Around the drawing was a incantation, in some ancient language that Rukia nor Grimmjow could decipher, and a large, diagonal slash cut through it.

"...This.. Looks like Tsukishira when he transformed." Rukia gasped in realization, snapping her head up to meet with Grimmjow' and Orihime' awaiting expressions.

"He must have been summoned here somehow! Clearly this incantation, if we can decipher it, also explains how to seal Tsukishira back!" She smiled. Orihime beamed and complimented Rukia on her intelligence and quick thinking. Grimmjow scowled.

"Tha' may be true. Bu' how are we gonna decipher it if we don't know what it means?" Grimmjow growled, frustrated.

"_It seems that perhaps I can assist you with that._" A soft, gentle voice spoke. Followed by the sound of bells chiming, Grimmjow, Rukia and Orihime quickly stood up, grasping their weapons, ready for a fight. Turning around Grimmjow was greeted by an ethereal woman. Seeming as if she was glowing, she was a beautiful woman, with long, cascading snow white hair, pale skin, and a pair of two entrancing lavender eyes, a tall nose, and pale pink lips. She wore a snow white kimono, wrapping around her perfect body perfectly. On top of her head was a crown of silver jewels, two long cords sticking out and at the ends attached were silver bells that chimed with every movement she made. She gave the group a graceful smile.

"_Do not raise your weapons. I am not your enemy._" And without hesitation, she suddenly appeared in front of Grimmjow, startling him, the chime of the bells almost soothing.

"_You poor child. It seems Tsukishira has awakened and has caused you trouble. I must apologize for that. Please allow me to explain._" Grimmjow lowered the hand on his sword, but still scowled, not completely trusting the strange woman.

"Apologize? Are you the one who set him free and did this?" Rukia accused the woman, eyes glowing with apprehension, and took a step forward, sword raised still. She turned her head to Rukia, bells chiming.

"_I am not. In fact, it was on pure accident that the seal on my brother has been lifted. You see, a couple of months ago, some soul reapers had entered my domain, and they had seen the grand altar and the seal. The only way to break the seal is to slice the incantation and the drawing in half and it will be broken. The palace at the time was infested with hollows everywhere, and it seems they were exterminating some. A soul reaper had accidently missed while trying to slice one and the blade sliced through the incantation. Darkness soon spread from the open cut, and I had to shelter myself with my powers to protect myself from being consumed into the darkness. By the time it had stopped, Tsukishira was awake and gone._" She explained. Rukia gaped at the truth, remembering a few months back on the report of five soul reapers who had been sent to an unknown area that was infested with low-level hollows and was disrupting the flow of spirits, but never came back.

"...I see. You are Tsukishira' sister... How do we stop him?" Rukia spoke after a while. The woman smiled sweetly, and turned back to Grimmjow, and pointed to where his heart was.

"_If two people love each deeply, they have a bond in their heart that will never sever. Even though Tsukishira has put that boy into a trance, it is merely a cover over his mind and heart. That moment you came in, his heart was uncovered, and he regained his consciousness. He broke through the control because of your bond with him, he broke through because he loves you as much you love him._" Grimmjow felt his heart swell up when he heard the words that left from the woman's lips. _Ichigo loves me... _He blinked when his face felt wet, and he soon realized he was...crying. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand quickly, he put on a grin. The woman merely smiled back.

"_The only way to seal back Tsukishira is to stab him through his heart. Then everything that he inflicted will disappear, and the control he has on your love will be gone as well._" Raising an arm, on the altar appeared a round, white, swirling portal.

"_This portal will only allow one person to go through it each time I summon it. This portal is the only way you can reach to Tsukishira' private quarters. I am only able to open this portal every 500 years. You are quite in good luck._" She smiled at Grimmjow, he began walking towards the portal.

"_Good luck to you, Grimmjow Jeagerjackes._" Grimmjow turned back around to look at Rukia and Orihime. Rukia stared at Grimmjow, her hair swishing backwards. She smirked at him.

"Don't lose idiot. You only have one chance. You better come back with Ichigo safely or I'm going to kill you myself." Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head.

"Shut up shinigami. Don't you think I know that already?" He grinned and with one last wave of the hand, he stepped through the portal before it closed.

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX**

Gently putting Ichigo on the bed, Tsukishira stared into dull brown eyes. The veil had been removed, and he caressed the soft, tan skin of his soon-to-be-lover. Kissing Ichigo on the lips, at first he was gentle, then started licking his lips for entrance, and Ichigo granted it. Slowly caressing his body, Ichigo groaned as Tsukishira began slipping off the dress off his soft, creamy body. After a while, the dress was off and Tsukishira made his way down towards Ichigo erect member, and slowly began to lap up the pre-cum that dribbled from the head. Ichigo mewled as his back arched and grasped onto black hair tightly as he began to take him all in his mouth.

"Aah...Ahh!" Ichigo moaned as Tsukishira began inserting two fingers into his entrance. Scissoring then, Ichigo mewled as the slim finger bumped into his prostate, making him see stars. Tsukishira glanced up at him, his face flushed with pleasure...and content. He slowly removed his mouth and fingers away from Ichigo, and hovered over him. Ichigo was panting, but looked at Tsukishira worriedly.

"...Tsukishira? Are you all right?" A soft hand reached up and touched his cheek, and Tsukishira glanced down, at the necklace that lay against Ichigo' chest. Grabbing it, he murmured something softly, and Ichigo suddenly winced. The jewel begins glowing a crimson red, before turning back to normal.

"Tsukishira? ..." Ichigo drops the hand and closes his eyes. He falls limp, and Tsukishira stares down at the unconscious boy. Thinking back on the beautiful boys face when he smiles, and all the sweet, reassuring things that came from those beloved pink lips. He grits his teeth together and is prepared to thrust into the boy, when a hand grabs his wrist, halting him. He looks down into bright, vibrant amber orbs, that held tears at bay.

"Stop... Tsukishira." Ichigo choked out. Tsukishira stared at the boy with widened eyes. Ichigo stared back into merlot shaded eyes. He had come to when Tsukishira had paused, shocked to the core when he saw the usually stoic man gritting his teeth in frustration, and eyes that glowed with remorse. _He had actually wanted to stop what he was going to do..._ Ichigo thought to himself. Tsukishira still lay draped over Ichigo' body, frozen still with shock.

"...I...Ichigo... I–"

Suddenly pain flares up on the left side of Tsukishira' face, and he flies off to the other side of the room and hits the wall. Sliding down limply, Tsukishira looks up through his hair to see a man with blue hair. Vision fading in and out, he slowly gets up, staggering a bit before standing back up properly. He sees the man wrap the bed sheet around Ichigo' body and clutches him close. The orange-manned boy stares into the man's eyes lovingly, crushing a bit of Tsukishira' heart. Electrifying cerulean eyes snap towards his direction, full of hate and venom a normal human would have been overwhelmed with such an intense stare. Coughing up a bit of blood, he glares at the man with all his might, crimson eyes glowing.

"Release him! Stop interfering with my plans you human!" Tsukishira screamed spitefully. His wings flapped behind him menacingly and he took flight, zooming towards Grimmjow. Quickly releasing Ichigo, he readies his sword and charges. The sound of sword meeting with sharp talons clangs throughout the whole room. Grimmjow evades the swipe of Tsukishira' talons, jumping up into the air before bringing himself down with a vicious war cry. Tsukishira avoids it, and suddenly black bird feathers assault Grimmjow heavily, the blue-haired man barely able to block all of them, one grazes his cheek, and he hisses. Relentlessly, Tsukishira continues assaulting Grimmjow with his sharp feathers. A mad grin reaches his pale face as he cackles.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't win against me! You're pitiful, human! Once I get rid of you, Ichigo will be _mine!_" Tsukishira sneered. Behind on the bed, Ichigo stares at the interaction between Tsukishira and Grimmjow. Gripping the bed sheets tightly, he clenches his teeth and scowls. _I'm so weak. I can't do anything to protect Grimmjow! Not in my human body! Damn it! What the fuck can I do to help? ...I can't lose Grimmjow. ...I..._ Ichigo glance over to see Grimmjow panting heavily as Tsukishira has stopped the attack to attack him one-on-one. Cerulean and amber-brown catch each other for a split second, before they break apart as soon as they met. _...I love him. I love Grimmjow._

"_...I see. Then I shall grant you your wish, young one._" A soft voice in his mind caressed his senses, followed by the chime of bells. Amber eyes widened when his spiritual energy began to rise, and the jewel of his necklace cracks and shatters. Soon, his body is enveloped in shining blue reiatsu, and Grimmjow and Tsukishira stop as they snap their heads towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yells as he races towards the swirling blue reiatsu, when it disperses, to reveal Ichigo in his bankai outfit, holding Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. Looking up, determined amber-brown eyes shined and a small smirk reached pink lips. Standing there frozen, Ichigo suddenly disappears from his sight.

"Don't worry. I'll handle the rest." Was what was whispered into his ear softly before a gust of wind blew past him. Hearing a clang of sword and talons, Grimmjow snaps out of his daze, and snaps his head towards the direction he heard it. Ichigo is battling a shocked Tsukishira, and it appears Ichigo is overpowering him quickly. Raising his sword, the familiar words come out of his mouth.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" Swinging his blade down, black and crimson swirling reiatsu heading towards Tsukishira. Unable to block such a powerful attack, Tsukishira is forced to take this head-on, and is engulfed into it. Several walls collapse from this, and Ichigo flash-steps to the roof of the palace, Grimmjow soon following after behind. The smoke dissipates, revealing a heavily bleeding Tsukishira, his left wing completely obliterated, along with his left arm. Crimson eyes flash forward still, but this time they are filled with sadness.

"...So it has come to this then. ...To die from the hands of the one I love... To tell you the truth, Ichigo, you are not the first to do this." Hacking up some more blood, Ichigo jolted, and lowered his blade before running towards Tsukishira, kneeling down to face him.

"...I had a lover...centuries ago... She was the most beautiful woman in the whole village. ...But after finding out that I was a demon... She sealed me in this palace. She said that she loved me... And that she did not me to be killed by the hunters in the town, nor did she want me to endanger myself if I ever went berserk with my power. ...I choose you because you reminded me of her... Sweet, sweet, beautiful and kind Mai...You look so much like her... Those eyes... I...lo–" The sick, squelching sound of a blade going through his heart resounded in his ears. Crimson eyes faded, and the body slumped down on the ground, and beads of crystal-like water landed on top of his pale, bloodied face. Sobbing, Ichigo let the tears fall down on his face as Tensa Zangetsu shook as his hand trembled, his stomach churning. A warm hand gently smoothed his back as his body racked with trembles as Ichigo continued to sob harshly. Hearing the chime of bells, both Grimmjow and Ichigo looked up to find the beautiful woman in the snow white kimono smiling fondly at them.

"_It seems you have done it. I congratulate you on your success, Grimmjow Jeagerjackes and Ichigo Kurosaki._ _My brother is now at peace again. Thank you very much. I hope you both will be as happy as you are forever._" The woman soon began to fade, and Tsukishira' body began to glow with the same white light the woman was surrounded in. Ichigo looked at the woman and blinked, before his eyes started to soften.

"...If you don't mind me asking... What is your name?" Ichigo asked softly, the woman opened her eyes once again, and smiled softly.

"_My name...It is Mai._" Ichigo' eyes widened, and before he could ask again, Mai' body along with Tsukishira' dissipated into small flecks of light, and with the last chime of bells, Ichigo smiled softly to himself as only he heard it resound in his mind.

_Yes, I am his lover. But I could never tell him that. Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki, and may you be with your love forever._

"...Ichigo?" Grimmjow' deep voice took him back into reality, and he turned back to face him. Amber-brown eyes shined with compassion and love, and he gave Grimmjow his biggest smile. Grimmjow' eyes widened, and before he could speak, soft lips were on his own. Two arms wrapped around his neck as they pulled him closer. The lips left his, and he stared dumbly into smiling eyes.

"I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow felt his heart explode with happiness as the words left from his loves lips, and he grinned before bringing Ichigo into a smoldering kiss, with Ichigo complying completely, and after a while in need to breathe, they released each other as Grimmjow rested his forehead on Ichigo'.

"I love you too. And I never want to let you go ever again. You're mine, and mine only." As Grimmjow pulled him into a big embrace. And after a moment, Grimmjow smirked.

"Hey, looks like you ran out of that sudden power boost." Blinking confusedly at him, Ichigo looked down and his face suddenly was consumed with a deep red blush when he found himself without his bankai outfit...completely naked. Scowling, Ichigo raised a fist and knocked Grimmjow right on the cheek, making the man grunt and fall backwards onto the floor. Trying to use his hands to try to cover what was left of his decency.

"...Come on, its like it was the first time I saw you naked. You didn't mind that time when I barged into the bathro–"

"GRIMMJOW!" Cut him off as the poor man was assaulted with more punches and kicks from an enraged strawberry.

FIN

* * *

**Oh wow... I finished that all in two days. I'd like to thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and read this story. I am glad that you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. Remember the epilogue is next!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**AN: So, I am oh so very very happy and grateful to see so many people that enjoyed reading the first chapter of my new story **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama!**_**, and I hope more and more of you will continue enjoying my stories! :D Anyways, as I promised, I would provide you with the epilogue of **_**Black Bird**_**! After looking it over, I decided to give this story another life, by adding a sequel! This will lead into the new plot line that I have been dying to use since I came up with it a week ago! Also, **_**Sweet Revenge **_**has been placed under a hiatus for now. Perhaps I should revise it. Sorry for the long authors note, now here is the epilogue of **_**Black Bird**_**!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, swearing, violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach _but I most certainly own this storyline. **

* * *

Epilogue

_2 years later..._

Amber-brown eyes were staring in deep concentration, orange trimmed eyebrows scrunched up in a deep frown. A sun-kissed tan hand gripped the poor Sharpie marker to death as he dragged it around the paper. Face lighting up suddenly in satisfaction, Ichigo leaned backwards in his seat, a grin making way to his face.

"There! All done!" He happily proclaimed as he grabbed the large piece of paper he was working on, and getting out of his seat, running out of the empty classroom. He made way into the huge stage hall, where the drama students usually practiced in. The large stage was now getting some technical changes by the 'Future Technicians' club. Now the grand hall that was the only thing the school was prided on was decorated with colorful banners, streamers, and students setting up booths. Orihime, who was talking to Uryu about the food that was going to be served, noticed the orange-maned boy coming in, smiling at him. She skipped over to him, Uryu walking slowly behind her, pushing his glasses up from his nose.

"Kurosaki-kun! Thank goodness, you're done with the poster! After all, that is the thing everybody is going to notice first when they come in!" Orihime beamed, her now short cropped hair just reaching the end of her chin swaying slightly. Uryu stood next to his girlfriend of two years, wrapping a gentle hand around her right shoulder, guiding her closer to himself. Right after the incident with Tsukishira, things had slowly returned back to normal, and just a week after everything had happened, Uryu had bravely declared his love of Orihime in front of the whole school, the ditzy healer bawling her eyes out with tears of joy and glomping the teen, nodding her head vigorously. Ichigo was happy for his two friends, and they have been a happy couple for two years now. Giving a small nod of the head, Uryu gave Ichigo a small scowl.

"Kurosaki. Finally you have that banner done. Do you have any idea how much time you have pushed back to the schedule thanks to your lazy self?" Uryu said grumpily.

Orihime turned her head up towards Uryu, giving him a small smile.

"Oh calm down Uryu-kun. It's fine, don't be so mean to Kurosaki-kun. Anyways, Kurosaki-kun, you can go hang the banner now. The ladder is already set up, please be careful, all right?" Orihime turned back to Ichigo, pointing towards the stage, where a metal step-ladder stood. Nodding his thanks he walked over to the stage, and taking a deep breath, climbed up the step-ladder. Making sure not to look down, he slowly made his way up to the top, grasping the banner tightly in his grip, he began to place it on the flat surface of the wall, flattening it out with the palm of his hand. Sighing with relief once it was stuck on the wall, Ichigo began to descend, but his foot slipped, missing the step. Suddenly feeling the world tilt sideways, Ichigo didn't even have time to register that he was falling before he heard several gasps and horrified screams from the students below. Ichigo clenched his eyes and teeth shut as he prepared to fall to the ground, probably killing even him, in his human body. But suddenly instead of feeling the hard wooden stage ground crack all the bones in his body, he was enveloped in warm, soft heat.

"Oi, I leave the damn room for one fuckin' second I and I come back to see you almost get killed. I really can't leave ya only huh?" A deep, husky voice wafted over him, and amber-brown eyes snapped open to his boyfriend and lover, Grimmjow staring back at him, devilish smirk in place on that handsome face. Blushing madly, Ichigo' eyes widened before turning his head away. The scene they were doing probably looked like a princess being held by the prince that just rescued her.

"...Put me down. Everyone is looking now." Ichigo muttered, and Grimmjow chuckled at his lovers antics. _He's just too damn cute sometimes._ Grimmjow thought to himself as he put his berry down, letting the boy stand up and he ruffled his berry's head, enjoying the way his face cutely scrunched up into a cute pout.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked softly, and Ichigo nodded. All the other students were rooted to their spots, aware that once Ichigo' possessive boyfriend was here that he should be fine, so they turned away and continued working. Leaning down, Grimmjow placed a kiss upon Ichigo' forehead, said teen blushing madly before hitting his boyfriend in the chest hard. Grimmjow didn't even flinch, and chuckling before walking away. Ichigo stood still, looking at the broad retreating back of his boyfriend and lover. Yes, they had indefinitely made love– many, many times due to a insatiable Grimmjow – and had been happy ever since. This was Ichigo' senior year of high school, and soon once he graduated he would finally be able to live the life he wanted, by Grimmjow' side.

All was well after the Tsukishira incident, Uryu was able to declare his love to Orihime, who had been waiting for quite a long time, and now they are happily in love. Tatsuki got a scholarship for Tokyo University for a major in martial arts, and Chad had graduated earlier than anyone else, and now was in a university in Hokkaido, which they had visited him a week ago. Rukia and Renji finally got married, they had been secretly dating, and shockingly with Byakuya' consent, they had a large wedding and everyone they knew were invited. Now they were expecting twins. All in all, everything seemed at peace, and for once, it might stay that way.

If only he knew what was lying ahead in their path.

_Later on in the day..._

"Oi, Ichigo. They wanted us to meet with the performers now." Grimmjow' gruff voice brought Ichigo to look at his lover, and nodded. He collected his belongings into his book bag and followed Grimmjow into the stage hall. Everyone else had left, done with their duties for today, but Grimmjow and Ichigo had been chosen to stay after to interview the entertainment for the festival. They sat in the front row of seats in the room, the stage lit up brightly, and with the sound of shoes clacking on the ground, amber-brown and aquamarine orbs drifted to the stage. Ichigo took the clipboard that was next to his seat, the list full of names.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Grimmjow Jeagerjackes. I guess we're going to be the judges for today. And you're...um.." Ichigo awkwardly looked at the sheet of paper, and a soft, angelic voice piped up.

"Maria Hino. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo and Grimmjow looked up to see a petite, thin girl who looked no younger than twelve, with a snowy-white complexion. She had a heart-shaped face, half-lidded acrylic arctic silver-purple eyes that were shadowed by dark silver eyelashes, and long, cascading dark silver hair stopped right at her waist. Her pale pink lips pulled into a small smirk, but for some reason, Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine as the smile didn't seem to have any warmth in them. She curtsied in her dark amethyst dress, which stopped at her knees, the bodice bejeweled with what looked like sapphires. To Ichigo and Grimmjow, she appeared to be a doll that had come to life.

"...Yes. And you will be doing what performance?" Ichigo questioned, and the girl merely started giggling in a way that had Grimmjow' left eye twitching in annoyance. She stopped laughing and stared at the couple, and gave yet another chilling smile.

"Silly, I'm not a performer, heavens no. The ring master of this is here, but he is not I. I am merely just a puppet in his world of master puppetry." Both men shivered at the cold voice she used in her last sentence, her voice lowering an octave. She giggled and turned around to skipped down the steps towards them. Stepping right in front of them, she gestured them to stand. Then she directed her attention towards Ichigo, who felt slightly uneasy as he felt her eyes travel around his whole body. She lifted a small hand to grasp Ichigo', and with a tilt of her head, she smiled again.

"...You will be a good candidate. Come here, I'll–"

"_Maria_. You should not be bothering them. It is rude and insulting. _Leave_." A husky, monotone voice caressed Ichigo' ears, its voice almost matching Grimmjow' in a way. Three heads turned to see a man about Grimmjow' height with dark chocolate-brown hair that was styled fashionably, a few strands swiped onto the right side of his forehead, he was lightly tanned, and the thing that made Ichigo entranced was the beautiful, mesmerizing emerald-green orbs that was attached to that handsome face. He wore a crisp black button-up shirt with grey pin-stripped slacks and designer leather shoes. He had an appearance of a man who had a everyday office job, but with a body and face of a models. Maria paused in her actions to grab Ichigo' hand and placed it back on her side, obediently bowing before walking onto the stage and disappeared behind the curtain. The mysterious man stared at her retreating form before turning back to the couple.

"I apologize for that. She will not be bothering you two anymore, I'll make sure she is punished for disobeying me." Ichigo wanted to question the man, but emerald-green met with amber-brown for a split second before Ichigo felt his knees lose feeling as he suddenly fell, caught by a shocked Grimmjow.

"Ichigo! Oi, Ichigo!" Amber-brown were a dull brown, before they slowly returned back to normal. Blinking slowly a few times, Ichigo grasped onto Grimmjow' shirt, trembling terribly. _Wha...What was that just now? _Ichigo thought worriedly as he continued to tremble in his lovers embrace. Enraged, Grimmjow snapped his neck back towards that bastard that probably did this to Ichigo, only to find him gone. Returning his gaze back to Ichigo, he held him tighter, whispering reassuring things to calm his lover. He knew that look he saw in that bastards face. It was lust, and lust for _his_ Ichigo. It had flashed for a split second, then disappeared as fast as it came. Just like Tsukishira. And no way in hell and back is he going to risk losing Ichigo again to some asshole who is attracted to his berry.

_...Or can he?_

* * *

**That's it for the epilogue! How do you all like it? Please review and tell me if you want a sequel to this! XD Please I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
